dreams
by BraveSirRobin ran away
Summary: pg for swearing im sorry for being a brat :( please forgive me! Chapter four up
1. Default Chapter

I tossed and turned, sleeping fitfully. I was half-dreaming, half-awake. It was kind of like a fever-dream she had had once when she was living in the vilage to see how the peasnts felt about everyday life, basicly, the concensis was that they thought the nobles are complete bastards. She had fallen ill after a few months of living as a peasnt and she had dreamed that the had to mive all this jusnk withiyt dropping it on the itiots that were walking under her. The next day she had to be 'taken in' by her parens again so she could properly recover frome a virus that coild have killed a lone peasnt if he lived in a poorier fief. Annyway, back to the current dream. It was flashing from a view of her room then to a devastated corus. It was slasahing her fief then to a village infected by plauge, or the black death, there were these great machines, and armies were fighting them, but they were losing, and soon they were dead. Then there were black riders galloping at her, and then Mithros himself stood before her. "Aidrainne," he said "Aidrainne, we need you," his image was flickering, and he was desparate to tell her his message. But he was gone before he could finish his message.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Well, you like cliffhangers do you? Well hwre it is! Please review! Thepurple box down there is calling you! The more reviews, the faster I update im on almost every day so if after two dats 


	2. running away

OK well I got a review, and im really glad ~idiodically grinning~ so im going to try to make my chapters a little longer, and maybe break my habit of swiching between first person and third person.  
  
Disclaimer:What? You actually thinnk I own the characters? Think again, currently all I own is the still-in-development plot and Aidrainne. If this were mine, why would I call it fanfiction? So don't sue, im not making money of of tamoras characters which havent really appeared yet.  
  
Ok on to the story.  
  
~Dreams~ Chapter Two  
  
She bolted up right. Her heart was racing, and she had a cold sweat, and she was shaking. What was he going to say? I have to know. "L-Lisa?" "yes dear?" the busty maid was very protective of 'the baby she never got to have' and had always slept very lightly incase aidrainne needed her in the night. "I need to get to corus. Could you talk to father about going?" ".I don't know, aidrainne, there are all kinds of dangers on the road between here and corus." She had to take that as a no, because whwenever she meant no she would give a reason about why it wasn't a good idea.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Mother?" "what is it dear?" " well, I've been having this dream, and it seems to be showing ne these flashes of now, the past and possible future." "well hun, its only a dream." "but mother- its reoccuring! "ok, well what about thias dream?" "Well at the very end, mithros is there. And the firdt time I had the dreeam he could only choke out my name. He seemed to be fighting something. But just last night, he said I must go to corus and tell king roald something. He said I would know when I needed to what I had to tell him." "well im convinced, but ill have to weedle at your father to let you go and make arangements." Har mother had a sly grin on her face when she said aranmgements.  
  
  
  
Alright I cant choke out any more right now, ill try more tommorrow, and hopefully people will r/r!  
  
To Cytosine: thank you so much for your review, I love reviews! And im working on he story, especialy since it was pretty much a hit and run idea. I hate hit and run ideas, especially since they are usually really good.  
  
Ok! Well im just nattering! Snd making you read more! BwuahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ~FALLS OFF CHAIR~ THUMP! Ow!.  
  
~wincing~ see that purple box there? It wants you. And I mean it REALLY wants you to click on it..... 


	3. meeting some strangers

"No! No Way that my baby is going to travel to Corus under the direction of a dream!"  
  
"But daddy, I'm old enough now to take care of myself! And besides, I really need to tell king Roald (A/N: this is not Jonathan's father, it is the prince Roald we know as in Kel and Neals friend) of the dream and whatever Mithros tells me to at that time! It is imperative!"  
  
"Did you not hear me the first time? I say no, and I Certainly mean it!"  
  
She couldn't argue with that. She slumped in defeat, and stomped away. Then I'll run away and deliver the message myself!! And teach them to argue with a message from mithros to the KING!  
  
When she got to her room, she took her most precious belongings: A few of her commoner's dresses and a handmade choker necklace from a Bazir tribe. She also took some money for food and possibly quaint shelter when she got to Corus. She also (for when she cot to court) packed a light [but still obviously noble] cream colored dress with vines embroidered on the sleeves and hem.  
  
She waited until the rest of the fief was quiet and hopefully asleep. Then she opened the door quietly, and slipped to the kitchen to ~steal~ some food for the way to corus, especially since she really did not wish to spend all of her money on the way to Corus. When she was done with that, she decided to take her all black horse, save for an arrow spanning from his hindquarters and streching to a streak on his tail, arrowhead, with her.  
  
She slipped into arrowheads stall, and began tacking her up.  
  
She led arrow head outside, and swung expertly into the saddle and afret warming her up, so as not to hurt her when galloping, nudged her into a heavy gallop. By morning, she was about a days ride from corus. But as all of us know, you canbt function without sleep! So she found the softest bit of cround she coulf find, and fell asleep.  
  
She woke to voices nearby. This is it. Its either highway robbers or ive been found out. Loosing a dagger from its place in her boot, she got up and warily came towards the voices. "who's there?" the voices stopped. "im armed! So whos There?" shje stepped into the clearing where she had left arrowhead the morning before. There she saw a woman and two men. The woman was slightly on the chunky side, but didn't look like she was a robber, although you never can tell. One of the men looked ancient, and the other middleaged and red-haired. The red-haired one said, "well, little lady, what are you doing out here all alone? By the way, I'm George, and this is Coram and Rishpah."  
  
Ok next chapter I will get her to Corus and explain why those three are in the woods so , please review, and I could use all the rewiew/advice I could get! So see that little purple box down there? It wants you to click on it and write things in the truly enticing window that pops up. Oh yeah! I almost forcot! I don't own anything exept aidrainne tamora pierce does. I am not making any moneyof of this and im broke so please don't sue me! 


	4. corus and roald

"OK, so George, where are all of you from?"  
  
"pirates swoop, the rouge , and Trebond."  
  
"Alrigt, im just addie, a wandering wench, if that's what  
  
you wish to call me."  
  
"I think we'll just call you addie, and drop the travelling  
  
wench part." Said Rispah.  
  
"Well since hopefully we are all done with introductions  
  
and other formalities, let us eat, heaven knows when the  
  
last time we ate, and I certainly don't know the last time  
  
you ate." (coram)  
  
"Ok, I think I have sone salted beef in my saddle bags, and  
  
maybe some bvread and cheese." (aidrianne or addie)  
  
Aftwer eating, they set off in silence, well atleast noone was talking, but all that was heard was the rustle of leaves and the slight THUD of the horses hooves. "So why were all you three out here in the woods? I mean im a traveling vagabond, although I only have a horse b'cause it was the only thing I needed last I had any money, something to keep me goiung and so I can ride, the bridle and saddle came with him." "we have a message for king Roald , we must het to corus as soon as possible and alert him." "Really? So you are going to corus?! Would you mind terribly if I tagged along?" "well, no, but what would youre buisness be in corus? B'cause I don't think You would be able to stay in the palace , not being noble , no offence addie." "none taken. So would I be able to tagalong? B'cause im going in that direction anyways, and we would end up traveling togetherr antways." "Ok you may." After that, they traveled in silence. Until they got to corus and George brougt up the subject of addie's rooming situation. They resolved that they would take her to the palace and see if she could room there for a night or two. As it turned out, she could and was given audience in front of he king with George and co. "blablablablablablabl;ablablablabnalablabalbabalablablablalablalabnlablabla" thst was georges message and then roald turned his attention to addie. "well aidrainne, fancy seeing you here with george, what is your excuse this time?" (aidrainne has run away from home a few times before, roald had caught he when he was on the road travelling.) Aidranne fidgeted nervously. She was su[pposed to kno what to say, andcwhat the message was. " well I uh, I had a dream and mithros was visiting me, and said to come here, and that I would know what to say, and well I don't knowit yet. So I dunnno?  
  
Ok, this was hard to do, and im really sorry about my angary authors note, I was just in a really bad mood that day, and I really am sorry. But thank you for reviewing any way, after I was acting like such a brat, although sometime I wonder if im not just a spoilt brat that throws tantrums if I don't get what I want. Well sorry its so short, its hard for me to write long chapters. And sorry about the typos and double spacing, my computer is stuck like that ( 


	5. a walk in the gardens

"you know, Aidrainne of Bowsun, that this running away is very childish. And you must not do so, for who would want to marry a lady who runs away if something doesn't go just the way se wants?" queried roald.  
  
" But My lord, I ran away so that I could deliver a message to you from Mithros, and he said to me,'You will know When the time comes,' and I Have no idea as to what to say, so maybey now is not the time for the message to be given?!" Aidrainne asked, her voice getting high pitched at the end.  
  
"well then," replied roald, his face moulded into an expression of puzzled thinking kind of face.  
  
After a moment of silence, Aidranne smiled, flipped her almost-black hair over her shoulder and out of her face, she began, "you know, my lord, that it is slightly late, and I would certainly like to bath before I fall asleep on the table here, so why don't we continue our little conversation in the morn? Why don't we meet back here at the third bell of the morning?"  
  
That was when all who were presnt were exposed to aidrainne's persuasive voice. (which, I may add does not work on her parents)  
  
As she was a noble, her family has a suite of rooms, wich she headed back to once they dispersed.  
  
As she sank thankfully in to the bubble bath that had been drawn by one of the maids, and soaked thgwer for a long time (so creative of me isnt it?), and all her worries and troubles were soaked out along with the grime from travelling. After about an hour, ,sher got out of the now cool water and dried off, dressing in the light dress she had brought, although she had others ther as well.  
  
She decided to go for a walk in the gardens, and get some fresh air, and wander for a bit. THUMP! She had walked into someone/something.  
  
Well, I know who or what it is, do you? Please tell me what you think in your review.  
  
Please don't flame, although I must admit, fire is fun to play with.  
  
Cytosine: please forgive me, I was really stupid to say such things, and please forgive me, because I feel so bad for saying thos things. ( 


	6. i need help! please read!

Hey all you guys!  
  
I'm sort of running out of Ideas for what to happen so I'm wondering id anyone has some ideas, I'm still writing chapter 6, but after that, I have no real other ideas as to what should happen, (I'm repeating my self a lot here aren't I?) So does anyone have any ideas? That all, and thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah this is also a thankie you note.  
  
Thankies to:  
  
Lazardinn: Thanks for erm, knocking me to my senses, and it is kind of funny that George is ancient, and yeah, rispah and coram WOULD be even more ancient, I guess t hadn't thought of that yet. ( Well they had suspicions, so it wasn't really much of a surprise, and I sort of forgot about them while wroting the chapie 0_0 oh yes I like the name aidrainne also, that's one of the reasons that I picked it : P well I havent quite tought up what happened when roald came across her the other times, so maybe I should think it up and make it a separate ficcy, hmm if I do wanna help me? Please?  
  
Hyperchick88: thanks!  
  
WillowVillia: don't be sowwie! Im always hyper, and there is ABSOLUTELY NO REASON THAT YOU SHOULD BE SORRIE FOR IT! Humph!  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf: its ok not to guve me fire, I have QUICK FIRE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lady Arianna: thanks for the compliment! Well I'm trying to keep writing! Can you believe that my stupid computer thinks that Arianna should be Aryan?? It so stupit (the computer , not the name, I a 


	7. Just an emphasis on the other help thing...

Well then, I really need some help here, I seem to be in a major block, and nobody has answered my QQ! So as soon as someone guesses, ill tell you all, but fur now, I am not going to tell you, because I CAN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
OK, I think I'm having just a little bit to much fun here, so I suggest that someone guess who she  
  
: : : ::COUGH KEL COUGH COUGH:: : : :  
  
hehe! 


End file.
